A Palace in the Skies
by ZatOneHetalian
Summary: One Shot. Germany and Italy are on a hill, at sunset. Italy interrupts the silence, to talk about something sweet. GerIta (GermanyXItaly) Human names used, incredibly fluffy, full of detail. In my opinion, it has a slightly sad tone to it, but not really. Special thanks to Nate. Nate knows what I mean by this. If you don't, you are clearly not Nate.


**The following story is extremely fluffy and sweet, however if you are like me it might also give you feelings of regret. I can almost guarantee it will give you feels, though not necessarily bad feels. Thank you so much to my friend Nate who took the version I wrote in script and turned it into the story you are about to read. Well, that isn't entirely true, after he took the very basic script form and turned it into normal story form I made alterations so it is perfectly fit to my liking, however he did do about one third of the work for it, and I'm sure it was all very difficult for him. All the dialog, pauses, scene, idea is mine, but he gave some of the descriptions, but I digress. The point is, thank you so so much Nate for helping me with this. All you readers give Nate a round of applause! Yippie! Anyways, I do not own Hetalia because lets face it, if I did, it'd all be fluffy stuff like this, until I'm upset then it'd get dark and depressing and you'd all cry rivers. All of you, yes, even you, yes you, in the back, with the face, yeah, you. Now, without further ado, ze fan fiction you've all been waiting for!**

_**A Palace in the Skies**_

The sun was setting on the hills of Italy. The fleeting rays of the sun flickered, landing on the two lying on one of the many hills, and in each others arms. The air was warm around them, just like their smiles. The young brunette's hair rustled in the breeze, and from it, came the faint, gentle scent of Italian spices, bread, and a hint of vanilla.

Holding onto the brunette was a blonde, built man. Yet… he seemed soothed by the presence of the brunette. The evening was silent as they watched the sunset, vivid colors of orange and red filling the sky, a ballet of beauty and peace.

"Hey Ludwig…" The Italian whispered, staring at the stunning sky, wonderstruck.

The built man looked at Feliciano. "Hmm?"

Feliciano's voice sounded dreamier than it usually did. He spoke slowly, sounding distant. Completely relaxed. It was soothing to say the least. He lifted one finger and pointed at the clouds above them. "One day, we'll get married… in a hot air balloon… flying high in the skies of Europe." Ludwig blinked in surprise, although the Italian was a dreamer to say the least, he didn't often talk about such things.

"Is that so?"

Feliciano nodded, closing the distance between them. He embraced Ludwig, laying his head against the other's strong chest, "_Sí,_and we'll live in a sky palace… high above the sky. And…" Feliciano's eyes seemed to glisten with happy tears. "And we'll be able to see Grandpa whenever we want. Lovino… Kiku…Gilbert… _everyone _can visit us too…" Ludwig was quiet, captivated by what his lover was telling him. He knew it was impossible. Sky palaces don't exist, and Feliciano's grandfather was long gone. But the other sounded so confident...as if he truly believed it could happen. Of course, Feliciano knew it couldn't, but it was nice to dream. To hold onto the wonders of the younger, to imagine a fairy tale land where life would be perfect.

"You'll never have to be stressed or angry, and I'll never have to be scared or lonely. We'll never be sad." Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, gentle golden amber meeting ice blue, picking a wildflower off the ground. "It'd be warm and sunny everyday, and the flowers would always be in bloom." He let it go as the breeze blew it far away, out over the horizon, "They'd smell beautiful all the time, and it'd be perpetually spring."

"Spring?" Ludwig interrupted. "Why spring?"

"Because." Feliciano said the word as if it had all the meaning in the with in it. "It's the best season, when the pretty butterflies float aimlessly across the grass, like memories of a forgotten time, when all the trees are filled with sweet smelling flowers in gentle pinks and whites, and… they fall gently to the ground. It's permanent, but fleeting," The breeze grew stronger, and leaves of many colors glided across the sky. "When the flowers are all gone, they're replaced with pretty green leaves."

"_Ja_… I guess that _does _sound nice…"

"Veh, it'd be so beautiful…"

"A sky palace…"

Feliciano closed his eyes, imagining all of it in front of him. "_Sí._It'll be made of crystal, and it'll reflect the colors of the sky. In the mornings, it'd be light blues… pinks… purples… and during the day it'd be bright blues. Then, during the sunset, it'd be vivid reds and oranges, just like the clouds are now. And _notte,_at night… it'd shimmer with the stars…" It almost felt real, he could _almost_ feel the cool the cool crystal beneath is fingertips, he could _almost_smell the flowers in the air. The almost feel from it all filled him with joy, a strange sense of nostalgia, but, even stranger, a sense of remorse, regret.

"What'll happen when it rains? or when the clouds are covering the sky?"

Feliciano smiled drowsily, Ludwigs steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep, "It would never be rainy _or _cloudy," He supressed a yawn, knowing Ludwig might take him home if he did, and at that moment he never wanted this to end, "Every day would be perfect… within our palace in the sky…"

"_Perfekt?"_

Feliciano nodded. "There… there wouldn't be any war either… so it'll always be peaceful…" He let out a loud yet gentle yawn reminiscent of a kitten. "And we'd be happy… every day… for the rest… of our… lives." The Italian drifted off to the castle in his dreams, snoring lightly in the arms of the one he loved. In that moment, everything seemed perfect. In that moment, he felt safe and content, never wanting to leave from that place. In that moment he knew for a fact, he'd spend the rest of his life with the German, and it didn't matter where they lived, so long as he could spend forever with Ludwig.

Ludwig stared into the horizon, Feliciano's words still echoing in his mind. They truly were beautiful, his lover was quite the poet. He whispered into the cold night air, chuckling softly to himself. "A palace in the sky…" He kissed Feliciano's forehead, and joined him in his dreams.


End file.
